Days as Grown-ups
Hey guys! I'm now writing another story, but I'd like to put this story myself on the human side as I wanted to. Plus, I even add up the surnames as my idea! I hope you'll like it and enjoy reading! Story made and belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Summary We all know that pups can be into relationships, humans do as well. In this story, this takes place in the present generation but a bare difference to the future. As the pups now as teens, Ryder, now, as a teenager, finds himself changed as he is now a young man. But in one thing he had in these minds, he finds himself wanted to confess his true feelings for a certain someone who is special to him. And that certain someone is just right around the corner who even had the same feelings as him... Story As the sun shines brightly around Adventure Bay, Ryder sighed in relief as he watched the town in front of his very own eyes. He was at the top floor of the Lookout, smiling happily as he saw the things like all of his childhood days supposed to be. Not long when he faced the town for a short time, he went back inside and into his room. There, he glanced at the mirror of himself. He was still wearing his signature vest, but a little too bigger, black jeans, and blue shoes. "At least I have gotten changed from my past days when I was ten," said the boy to himself. His skin was still pale white but his brown hair, now darker and a little spiky. His body and muscles were all built up as he is now muscular and strong. In fact, Ryder now, became a young man, and he was nineteen years old of his age. Still, his attitude may be mature and intelligent, but he is slightly childish. Despite all of this, he tends to be serious, especially in late missions. "I wonder if one of my friends did the same thing as I am. Still, I recognized Katie more than just a friend of mine." He said to himself once again, feeling nostalgic before he dived down and lay to his bed and look up at the ceiling. He wondered about one of his friends, even from the ones he recognized for a very long time. He then grabbed his pup pad and browse different pictures of him and his friends. I hope things were going pretty well, especially you, Katie. But most importantly, he felt that his feelings were began to rise up, and immediately, his face had a small blush. I wish I could be more...I wish I could be something else that I never experienced it in my whole life... As for the said person in a small grooming shop, Katie sat down as she faced the mirror while brushing her hair before she tied it into a ponytail at the back. She smiled as she saw herself before she stood up. Her blond hair, now gotten longer and she would always style it whatever she can. Her skin is still pale white. As of her clothing, she wears now a light blue shirt, light pink skirt and yellow shoes. With all of that, Katie became a young lady, at the age of 18. "At least, I'm not a little girl now that I was when I was ten years old. I noticed Ryder changed a lot...wait a minute...I did say his name, did I?" Katie said to herself and at the same time, she felt nostalgic as she remember the boy she grew up with. Even now. For some reason, I considered him more than just...''As Katie felt herself ceased by her words before....she blushed. ''Oh boy, I even have feelings for him...I wonder if he has the same as mine. Guess I have to realize soon enough right before I knew it. She didn't even wait for a response, and she herself being sure seeing Ryder as a teen is more than just himself. It might be some time to get this easy, and it shouldn't be hard either. With all thought, she decided to went to the Lookout and visit Ryder and Xavier. But before she left, Katie turned and glanced at Callie. "Hey, Cali. Would you mind to take care the shop for me? Thanks!" The cat didn't even bother. All the time Cali does that she went into her bed and just sleep. For some reason, she is always the same thing as the past days before. Walking among the street, Katie thought to herself silently if she wanted to visit them or not. At first, she was shy, unable to speak when Ryder was around. But then again, she can't resist and wouldn't even have to say either. I wonder what the others are doing right now...? Back to Ryder in the Lookout, he was playing with his pup pad in his room. And at the same time, he thought when one of his friends would visit them. Immediately, he paused the game, and continued to thought to himself. I know the others are also teenagers as well...except Xavier, since he's already 23. Oh popsicles, I can't even resist. Maybe I should start thinking about Katie...huh?! ''And with that, that said person apparently made him blushed more like Marshall's fire truck. He sighed before he grabbed his pup pad again. ''Why do I always get the crazies? I wouldn't know why... Before he played the game again, Xavier knocked his door three times and opened. Xavier, now at the said age like Ryder said; At the age of 23, had himself some bare differences back when he was at Ryder's age. Still, he doesn't mind at all, as he became a man with academic retrospectives of medicine. "Ryder, breakfast's ready, and the others are hungry as well. We better grab some dog food." "Sure thing, Xav. I'm getting hungry with all you said." said Ryder before he jumped out of his bed. The older brother chuckled in response. "And I know all of us do. Come on." The boy nodded before he went out of his room and into the kitchen along with his older brother. Too long he realized that he might get even interrupted whenever he's around. Not along he might be a little too silly, but then again, he can't bother. Some of these he remembered was he always along with Katie. In fact, almost every day if so. Even if he tried to hide his feelings, he can't resist with no reason why. Ryder gulped in silence before he clears his throat. "Uhh, Xavier?" "What is it, Ryder?" The nineteen year old teen stammered and spoke up in nervousness. "I was...you know..I was thinking about...-" "Katie?" said Xavier, cutting his younger brother off. "Yeah, I know. For a few years when we were growing up, it's obvious that you became closer and closer with her. Well, you know it, literally." Ryder shrugged in response but immediately he gazed to Xavier. "But what if she still consider's me a friend. It's pretty clear to me that I thought Katie is something more to me. Something I never experienced in my entire life." Hearing such coincident words, Xavier sighed before turning to Ryder in front of him . "I'm know those things bother you for some time. You might even realize that confessing your feelings for her is not going to be easy. Rather to be quiet and waiting for her, all you have to do is make yourself feel comfortable whenever you're ready. You know, when I first saw Chase confessing the same thing to Skye, and bang, he got her. All because that I helped him, it seems a bit oblivious to me but I don't care." as Xavier holds his left hand on Ryder's shoulder, "Remember, little brother, all you have to do is make yourself comfortable and calm at all the times. Trust me, it'll be worth of a lifetime before you knew it." Ryder smiled and he when he felt more relaxed and helped from his older brother's advice. "Thanks a lot, Xavier. Maybe I should. But not now." "Well, you might consider yourself more than just her childhood friend. But for now, let's have breakfast." Ryder nodded in approval before they went into the kitchen. As for their breakfast, Ryder always eat cereal for every breakfast and as for Xavier, eggs and bacon as usual. They all dig down to their meals but suddenly...their front door was knocked. The two brothers glanced the door as they heard the knocking. Xavier sighed lightly before he puts the eating utensils down and stood up. "Don't worry. I got it." Ryder didn't say anything but nodded before his older brother went out and to the front door. Their front door is locked so, Xavier entrusted himself to be the one to opened, including his younger brother of course. With some time going to spare as any, Xavier came back with a smile. Ryder glanced at him as he felt himself a little uncomfortable. "Hey, Ryder. Looks like we have ourselves a familiar visitor" And with that, this "familiar visitor" turned out to be as Ryder said with bare nervousness before he let himself blush. "Katie?" "Hi, Ryder." said Katie as she waved her hand nervously. "How you doing?" "Just fine. You?" "Same." Silence spreads as the two teens gazed at each other.....before they blushed. Xavier just noticed them but nevertheless, he doesn't mind at all. He then clears throat as he speaks up. "So, Katie, wanna eat breakfast?" The voice barely caught his attention to him when she glanced to Xavier. She then clears her senses off and began to act normal. "Yes, please." "Good, and anyway, have yourselves. Breakfast doesn't stay too long." They chuckled before they sat down. Katie sat down with Ryder as she gets food hungrily but still, she acts normal. Ryder felt speechless when she was beside him, and a part of him that he's about to go nuts. "Hey Katie...how's your day?" The blonde heard the boy's clear voice but she can't help it but speak up to her friend she grew up it. "Just okay, that's all." Xavier noted a bit before he sat down on the chair. "You know, you two, it's pretty obvious that we don't have to be staying long in this room." "Uhh...yeah. You right, Xavier" pointed out Ryder as he blushed a bit....which Katie noticed him. "Why're you blushing, Ryder?" "Wha..? Uhh...Well...it's nothing." Xavier lightly sighed before he smiled a little. Watching the two teens he grew up with was simply he felt a bit nostalgic, even at these times back at his younger brother's childhood days. "Anyway, I'll be feeding the pups. They look completely hungry the last time I was at the front door." And with that, the two teenagers didn't say anything but nodded before Xavier grabbed some dog food and went outside. Now....it was just the two of them, still eating breakfast. Just like when they first when they were young, silence took over them, and they barely noticed each other. Not long until when finished eating breakfast...their hands touched each other side by side. The two realized as they felt surprised which made urge to move their hands away from each other. "S-sorry about that," Katie blushed, giving Ryder an eye contact to her. "I...it's alright, Katie.," Ryder said....nervously, but a little uncomfortable. They both stood up as they placed their plates at the tiles nearby the sink. And soon after that, the two glanced at each when they reached the living room. "So..." said a nervous....a bit shaking Katie. "Yeah..." Once again, the silence took over them when they glanced at each other....especially when they look to their eyes. Katie wanted to say something how sweet he was back in their days, and Ryder wanted to say the same thing too. Not long when they realize, they both blush in a deep, comfortable state. Scene Change: Paw Patrol Symbol Xavier was just putting their kibble on the pup's food bowls. For a moment there, he thought to himself of what happens when his younger brother might confess Katie for all these years they were with each other ever since they were young. Guess Ryder will wait for his confession yet... The others we're still eating...All except Chase. The pups were now teenagers as well, and puberty was just getting along as they grow up before they turned into proper dogs. The police pup noticed his older owner's expression, and he felt curious about it. "Everything alright, Xavier, sir? You look puzzled." Xavier just chuckled from the German Shepherd's question before he placed the dog food in Chase's food bowl. "I'm just alright, Chase. Lately, Ryder and Katie have been close to each other and still, their feelings have gone to a shock." "Really?" Chase asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I would've known why. Well, I know that you help for doing the same thing with Skye few days ago. Or maybe at least it was easy for us." "And that's when you've been nervous and said you loved me," said Skye, as she walked up to Chase and licked her boyfriend and nuzzled him a little. "You know, it's pretty clear that Ryder and Katie are close at each other. Even back in the days when they were kids." Xavier just laughed, and would make up a better like he did from helping Chase few days ago. "I know so, Skye. You two would always be a happy couple. I wonder if they would do the same thing. Anyway, enjoy your breakfast, pups. And Skye, your food will be rotten out if you haven't eat yet." Skye giggled upon her older owner's advice. "I know, Xavier. See you later, Chase." And she took off to her station as she started to eat her kibble. With Xavier's done finished putting all the dog food in his pups' food bowls, he then went back inside where the teens still there as well. And as for expected decision, he would rather face the challenge for the two teens yet. And little Ryder and Katie know that their relationship is more than just friends. As he went inside, they saw the two teens staring at each other, speaking. He smiled a little before he clears his throat which caught the attention of Ryder and Katie. "You two, why not go outside? I might starting to get busy here." Xavier said, while he stood before the front door, the other two can't help but nodded, following Xavier's advice. And as for him... "Time to get this on the raising line..." Xavier said as he barely smirked before he went on his feet again. He knew what he had to do. While the two we're crossing on the bridge after they left the Lookout, they always keep their distance away from each other, even now as they are teenagers. While making their way to the town, Ryder wanted to start the conversation but Katie went in. "You know, this reminds me when we're little. You know, running and walking across this bridge?" "Yeah, I remembered that day. But, you know, we are not kids anymore. We're teenagers now. What can go wrong?" Ryder said as he gave him a small smile. Katie giggled on the boy's saying. "Of course, we are, Ryder. Is it bad...that we grow up?" Ryder shook his head before he smiled. "No, Katie. Growing up makes us change, even our own looks and personalities. Growing is not so bad. It is somewhat special." "Really? I never thought of that," Katie shrugged slightly. Ryder chuckled. "Xavier thought of me the same thing as well. Well, he is also a grown up, so I always wanted him to help me out. Maybe that includes you, Katie." The young lady giggled as they both came close to each other. "I think you're right. I'll get use to it." Soon after they walked pass the bridge, they entered the town. Closely as they were....their hands touched. They both blushed, but they never glanced at each other. Silence took over them once again as the two teens realized of what they're doing. What should I do? Should I something to her, or maybe I want to...No, not yet... Ryder thought. His mind was going nuts, yet struggling mentally. Should I say something to him...? I'm not really sure about this. Katie thought, not glancing at the boy he grew up with. Eventually, Ryder cleared his throat before he spoke up. "Umm, Katie, want to do something?" "Hmm. I don't know what we would we do," Katie replied, and soon frowned. The boy didn't know what to do. He looked around the town and soon his eye caught on the beach. Immediately, his mind silently bolted as he smirked a little. Ryder then put his hand on Katie's shoulder's and the blonde apparently turned to Ryder's face. "Don't worry, Kate. I got an idea. Why not we'll just head to the beach later." Katie grinned as she felt happy. She nodded in approval on Ryder's suggestion. "Really? That's a great idea, Ryder. How about later, this afternoon?" Ryder nodded and grinned. "Of course." Suddenly, his pup pad got rang, and apparently the two teens got their attention to it. The two glanced each other and immediately said in unison. "Uh oh..." Ryder then grabbed his pup pad, and the call apparently was from the married farmer couples, Farmer Yumi and Al. He then turned in the call before he quickly respond. "Hey, Farmers Al and Yumi. What's up?" "Ryder! We need your help." shouted Yumi while contacting on the boy. "What is it?" Ryder replied back, much in his concern that there is another trouble in the otherwise peaceful town. "We need to gather some pumpkins and put it to the barn for the Traditional Pumpkin Festival!" Xavier got connected to the line with the other two. He was at the top floor of the Lookout, using the projector as a communicator. "Oh, that's right. It'll be started this evening," "You're right, Xavier. It's gonna start later." Ryder replied "Can you boys and the PAW Patrol help us?" Al asked. "Don't worry, guys. We'll take care of everything. No job is too big! No pup is too small! I'll meet your there, Xavier." The young leader remarked. "I'll be waiting, little brother." Xavier responded back from the call before it ended. Ryder then glanced to Katie and smiled. "Why don't you come with me, Kat? We need more extra hand since you also volunteered to lead the pups too." The blond grinned before she nodded in response. "Yes, of course, Ryder. I really wanted to help you ever since when we were kids." The teenager laughed a bit. "And I'm glad you remember. Let's go to the Lookout!" "Right behind you!" Without wasting a second, the two teens ran to the Lookout as fast as their feet could take them. Eventually, they went up to the top floor as Xavier was waiting for them. Not long, the three joined together as they came close to the projector screen before Ryder pressed the calling button of all the members themselves. Immediately, the three called out together. "PAW Patrol. To the Lookout!" "Ryder, Xavier, and Katie, needs us!" As the pups rushed towards the elevator, Marshall, yet again, went last while the others ran towards the Lookout and the elevator, and not long, and being a klutz and all, he lost his footing when he got tripped from a chew bone, and there, as he got through, and at the same time being last as usual, he ended in a crash, with his hind legs in air, which made most of them winced afterwards. "I'm good!" exclaimed the Dalmatian, and everyone else laughed, before the door closed the elevator went up, heading to the top floor, and as they all gathered up and donned in their uniforms, they arrived and jumped out to the three humans standing in front of them. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" said usual, alert, and serious German Shepherd. The teen nodded as he tapped his pup-pad, and the screen went down. "Good. We know all know that today is the Traditional Pumpkin Festival, but Farmers Al and Yumi needed our help to gather the pumpkins before the festival begins." "Really? I guess we're gonna round up some pumpkins before it'll start this evening." replied Rubble, that is before his stomach growled loudly, which made everyone raised a brow as the English Bulldog snickered. "Aaannnd, my tummy tells me that he needs a lot of pumpkins to consume." And to that, everyone laughed a bit. "Yes, we are. We need all paws on deck to make sure everything will be good in a jiffy. Plus, we need all the help we can get, and in that case, all of us will participate in this mission. Remember, the festival will start by later evening, and since we have a lot of time, we need a lot of decorations as well." said Xavier, continuing the brief of the mission once again. All of the pups grinned as they cheer, much like they can were clearly understood, and three of the leaders smiled. As usual, Ryder said his usual catchphrase but this time, a little different among any others. It was always the same catchphrase every time when they depart into action. "Now, Paw Patrol, we're on a roll!" The pups cheered as all of them went down towards the slide, and into their respective vehicles, and the two teens came down the pole into the bottom floor, and as for Xavier, he would staying the Lookout for communications and alarms, and he would be definitely practical of course. Meanwhile outside, the pups had reached their vehicles, even Ryder and Katie on his new upgraded ATV, it had improved more unique, had a really good engine, and can now drive the fastest as possible. As they took off, all of them headed towards Adventure Bay, and the farmers' barn... But of then Katie was thinking about their own plans with Ryder, she knew of why they grew up for a reason. When she think of Ryder, she knew him from the start since their childhood days, but then ten year olds don't think about the future; adults do. Even now as they were teens, they would often think just for themselves and their own lives. And at the same time, of when the blonde started to stare the boy, tracing that perfect face of his, she blushed in slight pink. Even then as they grow older, changes always had been their own parted ways. Ryder... Katie thought, still stared by the face of the boy... That is when she was unexpectedly noticed by two certain pups... (Still working in progress...) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:First generation Category:Humans Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Episodes Focusing on Katie Category:Love stories Category:Love Story Category:Teenagers Category:Teens